bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/World War 3
In March of 2013 the Libyan Civil War is over and National Transitinoal Council takes over the country and had Gadaffi executed. The new government attempts to expell all peacekeeping forces from the country but they refuse to leave in order to protect forigen intrests. Libya cuts off oil shipments to the EU and US and begins a partnership with Iran to sell oil exclusivley to China and Russia. The Libyan Army seize control of all forigen oil feilds in Libya and deport all workers from the country. By October of 2013 the economey of the EU and US is doing terribly but the governments refuse to withdrawl the peacekeeping forces in order to protect the remaining forigen controls. The Libyan Army backed by the Iranian Army attack EU and US peacekeeping forces and cause heavy fighting within Libya. The Canadian, American, British, French, and other peacekeeping nation's armed forces attack Libya and quickly defeat the Libyan and Iranian militaries. The Chinese PLA and Russian Army sends untis to protect their intrests and heavy fighting between Canadian and US and EU and Russian and Chinese forces enuses. China and Russia put an embargo on Canada, the US and the EU severley damaging their economies. By July of 2014 fighting in Libya has stopped and Canadian, US and EU forces have secured all oil feilds. Hostilities in the United Nations continue and in January of 2015 China and Russia declare war on Canada, the US and the EU. Russia helps Iran with it's nuclear weapons program and China helps North Korea with the modernization of its armed forces. Iran and North Korea declare war of Canada, the US and the EU the same month that China and Russia do. A Russian invasion of Scandanavia and Eastern Europe follows in April of 2015. A Chinese invasion of US bases in the Pacific and an invasion of British Columbia and California follow the same month. Iran invades Israel and North Korea invades South Korea. In Canada, Chinese forces reach eastern Saskachewan before they are met with heavy resistance by the Canadian armed forces. In Europe, Russian forces fight with EU forces in Austria, the Czech Republic, Sweden, and are beginning to push into Germany. By August of 2016 Israel had pushed back Iranian fores into Jordan and Syria where they were forced to surrender. North Korea surrendured to South Korea after Japan invaded North Korea. Pakistan decided to help Russia and China whislt India decided to help Canada, the US and the EU which leads to and eventual war between India and Pakistan that threatens nuclear warfare between the two. The US has managed to push back Chinese forces to Califonia and the Chinese armed froces in Canada surrender to the Canadian military. In the EU however Britan and the Netherlands have been invaded by Russia and heavy fighting in Scottish and Dutch cities enuses. By Febuary of 2017 the Israeli amred forces capture Terhan and force Iran to surrender. This causes outrage in the Middle East and Sirya, Jordan, Lebanon, Egypt and Pakistan declare war on Israel. Pakistan launches an nuclear weapon at Israeli troops in Iran which causes India to launch a nuclear weapon at Pakistani armed forces in the Arabian Sea. Fearing a nuclear war the US threatens to unleash its nuclear arsenal agianst Pakistan if they do not stop launching nuclear weapons. With almost all Israeli armed forces killed they are forced to surrender to the other Middle Eastern counties and mass killings of Jewish citizens by Palestinians occur as they take over Israel. By January of 2018 China had surrenderd to Canada, the US and the EU after their forces were defeated in North America. The US sends its armed forces to Israel and begin fighting the Middle Eastern coutntrie's occupying troops. They are expelled by April of 2018 and Israel is designated as no fly zone under the protection of the United States. Heavy fighting in Europe continues all throughout 2018 and by Febuary of 2019 Pakistan surendurs to India. Canada, the United States, India, Australia, South Africa and New Zealand help EU forces defeat the Russians and by July of 2020 they surrender after Moscow is captured. North and South Korea are united, Japan regains it's full military power agian, Iran and Libya become democraies controled by the United States, Israel is rebuilt, Canada, the US and EU are rebuilt, India occupies Pakistan, and many other things happen as a result of the war. The total causilty rate is about 40,000,000 from all countries combined.